Changes
by xReboundx
Summary: Rachel Movask had to move away from her old town she grew up in, to a new area she was unfamiliar with. When she finds an old laptop in her new house, a Warrior Cats Test is already opened up, waiting for someone to take it. Rachel decides to do it, but it ends up changing her life into something magnificant... Rated T for upcoming language, violence, and other things.


**Changes  
**~**  
**Chapter 1.  
-\How it all Began/-

A young girl sits in a moving car, staring out of the window as her hand pressed against the smooth object, her breath fogging the glass as she exhaled deeply. This girl happened to be Rachel Movask, a 13 year old girl- who just happened to be moving to a new house with her family. It had been a really rough week for her. Her cat that she loved dearly- Rebound- died not just two days ago. Once she heard about the move, Rachel had to leave her childhood friends and familar school to a place she had never set foot in. It seemed as if part of her felt missing; like it still lingered in the place she, once, called 'home'.  
_"Rachel, we have wonderful news." Her mother, Annabeth, said with a brightening smile. "Your mother and I have decided to move out of this old, desert place to a new forest area!" Her dad exclaimed, thrusting his arms out and flailing them to show his enthusiasm. Rachel, once with a smile, looked at her parents disbelievingly. "M-moving?" She repeated, nearly choking on the words. Her parents looked at eachother worringly, knewing she would react this way. Rachel noticed the glance in between her parents, but put on a huge fake smile and threw her arms out. "That's great!" She cheered; although she was dying on the inside. "Great! We move this Friday. You'd better start getting packed, and ready!"  
_Rachel sighed as the car entered the freeway, and as she no longer had a look at the view of her old town. She removed her hand from the window and instead, found her iPod and stuffed the ear-phones into her ears. Sighing once more, she put on _Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) _and shut her eyes tightly. She fell asleep with her music on Shuffle, leaning against the door of her car.  
Rachel's eyes fluttered open as she felt all the motion in the car stop. "Honey, wake up, were here." Her mother whispered calmly, giving a brief shake of Rachels shoulder. She was already awake, though. She opened the car door slowly, turning her body so that she could slip out of the car. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder; grasping her suitcase in one hand as she yanked it out of the car. "You can go look around, dear. Your father and I will start to unpack." Her mother smiled. Rachel returned the smile, and nodded, before walking towards the entrance of the house.  
It wasn't that bad, she had to admit. The walls were a marvelous color of sky blue, and the ceiling was white. There was a polished wooden floor- instead of tile- covering the ground. Rachel glanced up the staircase, beginning to walk up the fleet of steps. It was all carpeted on the second story. Rachel looked around, and spotted her room on the far end of the hallway. She set down her backpack and suitcase by the door that led to a balconi. A bunch of dust flew up as she dropped the luggage, and exploded in her face. Sneezing and coughing, Rachel reached for the window and yanked it open to clear out the dust. "Geez..this place looks new, but it sure aint cleaned out." Rachel muttered, scowling at the area that had caused dust to float about in the air. Rachel walked out of her room, examining the other places on the second story. She looked at her parents room, the hallway bathroom, and the hallway closet. "Oh? Whats this?" Rachel whispered as a flight of stairs caught her eye. "A third story..? Huh." She grunted, grasping the railing with her hand as she pulled herself up the stairs.  
As she reached the top, she gasped in awe. There was a large desk sitting in the middle of the room, books scattering the shelves. She opened a drawer to find a pen and blank paper sheets, and what looked like a journal. She reached for the journal, but paused at something that _really _caught her attention. Was that a..laptop? She gasped, cocking her head to the side as she picked it up. It **was** a laptop! She set it down on the desk quickly, opening up the lid and tracing her fingers on the keyboard. Wow! This thing was covered in dust! _I wonder if it works._ Rachel thought as she tapped the '_on_' button.  
The screen lit up immideatly, and a tab had already been open. "A 'Warrior Cats' test?" Rachel said as she read the words. She shrugged, beginning to answer the questions that appeared as she scrolled down. Once she was finished, she reached the bottom of the page. 'Are you sure you want to continue?' a small box appeared. Rachel grunted, clicking yes.  
_Boy, was she wrong to do that._

A surge of pain rippled throughout her body, before everything went dark...


End file.
